My Asshole One Shot Christmas Special
by LadyHardy11
Summary: my first ever story on fanfic and a one shot dedicated to one of my favorite wrestlers. WWE/TNA own all superstar names...I own no name except Precious Alexa Hardy who is the TNA Knockouts and X Division Champion in this story!     ENJOY!


_**Hi everyone...this is my first story on fanfiction...I had tried to save this to quizilla but it wouldn't allow me to so I created a page and added it here. I also will be writing more story=ies! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**_

TNA Impact Christmas Special  
*Precious' POV*  
I walked backstage of the TNA Impact Zone with my duffle bag slug over my one of my shoulders and both of my titles on the other. While I was walking, I greeted the various producers and superstars that aligned the hall. Once I made it to the Beautiful People's lockeroom, I went in and sat my bag and titles down. Angelina and Velvet turned to me and smiled before they finished preparing for their match.

AL: "So what's up Precious?"  
ME: "Nothing much really...about to get ready for my commentary segment tonight."  
VS:"Oh yeah you're supposed to be scouting the competition for your X Division title."  
ME: "You know it but I might just stay out there and watch the main event...it's about time my brother get some sense smacked into his ass."  
AL:"Yeah you know that my Alex will beat him until he comes to."  
VS:"OR MY CHRIS!"  
ME:"AND if they don't...Matt will when he comes to TNA."  
VS:"MATT HARDY IS COMING TO TNA?"  
ME:" You heard me right."  
AL & VS: "Sweet."  
ME:" The fight will be even sweeter."  
VS: "Well...I'm gonna head off to find Chris and umm...wish him good luck tonight."  
ME: You're a shame Velvet."  
VS: "Watever."

I watched as Velvet skipped out the lockeroom, making me and Angelina laugh. Shaking my head, I went and took a shower. When I got out, I noticed that Angelina had left and that I had the lockeroom to myself.

"Time's like this I wish I had a boyfriend too...like..." I said as I drifted off, knowing there was no way that HE could feel the same way I felt for him. I sighed to myself, realizing I had to stop wishing for the impossible. Shaking my head, I began to rummage through my bag for my outfit for the night. I found the outfit and quickly got changed.

After curling my hair and applying my eye shadow and lip-gloss, I wrapped my X Division title around my waist and put my Knockouts title on my shoulder and headed out the lockeroom.

*Overhead*  
Generation Me made their way to the ring for the fatal 4 way match for #1 contender at the X Division Championship. Once they were in The Beautiful People's theme song began to blast through the arena, making the crowd go insane. Jeremy Borash brought the mic up to his lips and began to speak.

JB: "And now introducing the TNA X Division Champion of the World...representing the Beautiful People...PRECIOUS HARDY!"

Precious came out smiling widely and holding up her Knockouts title before smacking at her X Division belt. She walked over to the commentary table and setting the title on the table. She smiled before rubbing the table and putting her leg up on it. She put her other leg up and sat split style on the table. She stayed like that for a bit before putting her legs up and crossing one over the other. She grabbed the headset and put it on.

"Champion entrance wouldn't you say?" She said smiling at the commentators.  
"Of course Precious...you look amazing as usual." Taz said smiling.  
"Why thank you and hello Mike...I hope I didn't scar you."  
"Of course not champ...it was actually nice to see that up close." Mike said smiling.  
"I bet but I'm just out here to scout my competition in the future and smack Cookie if she tries to interfere."  
"Speaking of which I must congratulate you on the title win...using your girl Angelina to take Cookie out was a very clever move." Taz said.  
"Thank you...I knew I could beat Robbie Ewww on my own but I needed Cookie taken care of if it would be fair."  
"Well you did the job flawlessly."  
"Again thank you."

Precious watched as the rest of the competitors made their entrance, especially eyeing Kazarian. She watched the match go on for about 15 minutes, occasionally answering questions the commentators threw at her. She focused on the end, watching as Kaz performed a reverse tombstone piledriver to Max Buck and gain the pin. Precious got up grabbed both her titles before she headed down to the ring. She got in and got in Kazarian's face, holding up her title.  
"You see this sweetheart, this is mine and it will stay mine!" She whispered in his face.  
"You're no match for me sweetie...at Genesis you WILL lose."  
"We'll see."

Kaz went to hit Precious, but she ducked and kicked him in the gut, preforming the perfect Twist of Fate. She smiled and held up Matt's hand sign before getting out the ring and heading backstage.

*Backstage Still Precious' POV*  
I headed backstage, dusting my hands off and smiling wickedly as I walked. Suddenly Angelina ran up to me, a frown on her face.

AL:" Precious we gotta go."  
ME: "Why...what the fuck is going on?"  
AL: "That jealous bitch Sarita is jumping Velvet."  
ME:"OH HELL NAW THAT HOE IS FINNA GET IT!"

Me and Angelina ran off to our lockeroom at a fast pace, knocking over anyone in our way. We busted in to see that Sarita had cleared the area and Velvet was on the floor with a leather belt around her neck.

AL:"VELVET!"

Angelina ran over to her, while I paced the room back and forth. I dropped my titles and picked up a bottle that was lying on the floor.  
ME: "I'll be back...I'm about to find that bitch!"  
AL:" Forget it Precious...we'll catch her ass later. You need to get Vel to the medics and rest...I'm gonna go for my match."  
ME: "You have no partner...let me come with you."  
AL:" No Hun...I'll be fine on my own...just go."  
I sighed and shook my head before picking Velvet up and heading for the medics. On my way, I bumped into Chris and handed her off to him. I wondered the halls until I made it back to my lockeroom. I decided to pack up for the night and head to the hotel early so I could try to get some sleep before I would be awoken by the sex capades from Angelina and Alex. After I had everything, I left out and headed for the hotel.

*At the Hotel*  
I made it to the hotel in no time and went up to my room to change into something I could sleep in.  
I laid in bed and sighed as I began to toss and turn. It really was depressing to constantly go to bed alone but I knew that it would stay that way. There was a man that I loved, but I knew that he couldn't love me because he was happily married, although Angelina and Velvet have been telling me that he got a divorce because he caught her cheating. I just didn't believe it. It was impossible for someone to cheat on someone as perfect as him. I was broken from my thoughts by my cell phone going off. I picked it up and smiled seeing my brother's name on the screen.

ME: "Hey Mattore."  
MH: "Hey Precious...I'm shocked that you answered."  
ME: "Why wouldn't I?"  
MH: "Thought you would still be doing Impact."  
ME: "My segment ended early."  
MH: "And you didn't wait for Jeffro."  
ME: "He's a big boy...he can get back to the hotel on his own and he probably won't be back because he'll be fucking Mickie."  
MH: "Yeah good point...any who how are you?"  
ME:*sighs* I'm fine I guess.  
MH: "Being alone issues again?"  
ME: "Yes...it's just that seeing you and Mel together and Jeff and Mickie, Alex and Angelina, and Chris and Velvet have been driving me into depression."  
MH: "Then why not tell..."  
ME:"NO...HE'S FUCKIN MARRIED!"  
MH:"NO HE'S NOT...HE GOT A DAMN DIVORCE!"  
ME:"I just can't believe that."  
MH: "Well believe it...he caught his wife cheating and he left her ass...he also told me something else."  
ME: "And what would that be?"

Before Matt had the chance to tell me what he was gonna tell me, I heard a knock at my door. I sighed deeply, knowing it was Jeff and put the phone back up to my ear.

ME: "I'll call you back Matt...Jeffy's here and I'm probably gonna have to pack up and get a different room."  
MH:"Is he that bad?"  
ME: "Almost as bad as you and Melina."  
MH: "You heard that."  
ME:"I was in the room next to yours dumbass but I gotta go."  
MH: "Alright Precious...remember what I said."  
ME: "Yeah yeah yeah...goodbye."

I hung up the phone and went to answer the door. When I did, I almost fainted at the sight before me…Ken Anderson.

KA: "Hey Precious...can I come in?"  
ME:*stuttering* "Ummm...I...I...Sure."

I moved aside and allowed him in. He smiled before walking in and taking a seat on my bed. He looked over at me with a sly smirk and patted the space by him. I blushed a bit and closed the door, before heading over to the bed and taking the seat.

ME: "So...umm...what brings you here Ken?"  
KA: "Don't play dumb with me love."  
I blushed at that name and tried to hide a smile but couldn't. He put his hand over mine and smiled.  
ME:"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
KA:"I think you do..."  
ME: "Noo..."  
KA: "So Angelina and Velvet were lying when they said that you were in love with me."

I cursed in my head, looking down and making a mental note to kick Vel and Angie's ass later on.

ME: "Ummm..."  
KA: "Don't deny it...I know you do."  
ME: "I'm so sorry...I just can't help it...I know that you're married and that you don't want..."  
KA:*puts his finger up to my lips*"Sssshhh...I'm not married anymore and how do you know what I want."  
ME:*whispers* "I don't know."  
KA: "Exactly...now do you want me to tell you what I want?"  
ME: "Yes."  
KA:*smiles* I want you...to be mine."  
ME:"I don't know what to say."

Ken kissed me on the lips softly as he cupped my cheek lovingly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Once we broke apart, he smiled and began to lay kisses down my neck until he trailed them back up to my earlobe and began to lick around it.

KA:*whispers* "Just say yes."  
ME:*breathing hard*"Promise me this isn't just a one night stand and you're here because you're horny."  
KA: "Promise...I love you Precious Hardy...when I first laid eyes on you your first night in TNA I fell in love with you and when my wife cheated I figured it was God telling me that I needed to be with you."  
ME:*moans a bit*"Oh fucking God...make love to me Ken."  
KA: "Ooo baby...I planned on doing that anyway...I'm gonna show you just how much I love you."

Ken reached down and pulled my tank top over my head, licking his lips at the skin that came into view. He kissed down my body until he made in to my shorts and quickly stripped them off me, leaving me in my black lace bra and thong set.

KA: "So fucking beautiful."

I blushed as he laid me back on the bed softly and began to lick me down. I moaned sweetly and ran my hands down his chest until they reached the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up, smiling as he helped me take it off. Next to go was his jogging pants, which I made quick work of. I smiled and licked my lips, admiring his body. He smiled down at me before going down my body and removing my thong with his teeth. He ran his hands up to my chest and ripped my bra off and began to squeeze on my chest and he bit on my inner thighs. I moaned as he slid his tongue up and down my clit. I watched him with lust stricken eyes as he rolled his tongue up and down my entrance, applying just enough pressure to reduce me to a withering mess. I threw my head back and moaned louder as I felt my release coming. Ken stopped and replaced his tongue with his fingers and began to work them inside me as he brought his mouth up to suck and nibble on my breasts.

ME:"OH FUCK KEN...I'M GONNA...GONNA"

KA: "Well then come baby…I want to feel you drip all down my fingers."

He began to move his fingers faster, kissing up my body to bite my neck and leave marks. The combination of his lips teasing my body, his fingers playing with my center, and his dirty talk overtook me making me moan out his name as I came on his fingers, shaking as my orgasm overtook me.

KA: "I'm not done with you yet love."

Ken stripped off his boxers and spread my legs widely as he positioned himself between them. He kissed and blew on my stomach making me giggle a bit.

KA: "I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Before I could make a comeback, Ken slid inside me at a tortuous pace, making me moan as I took him inch by agonizing inch. Once he was in, he remained still for a minute before he began slow steady thrusts. He started to pick up speed and soon he was ramming inside me, moving in and out easily and making me run my nails down his back to scratch him. He thrusted rougher, hitting my sweet spot dead on and making me scream his name. He pulled me into a heated kiss, muffling my cries as he continuously rammed inside me. All of a sudden, my phone went off. Ken removed his mouth from mine and grabbed it, smirking evilly at the name on the screen. He answered it with a laugh.

KA: "Why hello Jeffro."

My eyes flew open and went wide as Ken looked down at me with a smirk.

KA: "I'm sorry Jeffrey but your sister is being fucked right now...she can't come to the phone...I'll be sure to give her the message that you called."

Ken thrusted into me hard once again making me scream his name. He held the phone up to my mouth and continued hard thrusts as I screamed into the phone. He smirked before hanging it up on a yelling Jeff Hardy and tossing it across the room. He picked up his pace even more, grabbing my hips tightly and making me scream one more time before I came, my cum flowing down his cock. Ken let out a guttural grunt before he came seconds after me, filling me with his warm seed. He continued to thrust, slowing down his pace before he stopped and pulled out and laid next to me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed in peace as he kissed my forehead.

ME: "You know you're an asshole right?"  
KA: "Yep but I'm your asshole."

ME: *laughs and sighs* What am I gonna do with you?

KA: "Love me as much as I love you angel."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, which he returned with love and passion.

ME:"I love you so much Ken Anderson."  
KA:"I love you too Precious Hardy."

I smiled and began to drift off to sleep but not without hearing Alex and Angelina yelling from the next room over.  
AL & AS:"AND WE LOVE THE FACT THAT WE CAN FINALLY GO TO SLEEP!"

Me and Ken laughed before snuggling closer to each other and heading off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
